The Duke Center for Population Health and Aging (CPHA) will continue its highly synergistic interdisciplinary environment to develop faculty in aging and to foster important research breakthroughs, particularly in the overlapping areas of biodemography (i.e. biological and biomedical demography of aging), life course studies of health and well-being across the life span, and intergenerational studies, including the transmission of health and longevity. These activities will be supported by a strong administrative Core that provides central cohesive clerical, technical and research services; programming to support pilot research initiatives and advanced training for doctoral and postdoctoral students; and innovative interinstitutional networks that will enable the continuation of collaboration and training in the region. A key resource to be developed is a statistical data enclave to improve the distribution of useful public data that protect the confidentiality of study subjects.